backtothefuturefandomcom-20200222-history
Back to the Future Day
Back to the Future Day was a real life event that was celebrated on Wednesday, October 21, 2015 across the globe. It commemorated the day to which Marty McFly, Dr. Emmett Brown, and Jennifer Parker traveled in the DeLorean time machine at the beginning of Back to the Future Part II. Proceeds from many of the events benefited the Michael J. Fox Foundation for Parkinson's Research. It was featured in several real life publications, through the internet and in print, including USA Today, who reported on the event and published a real life wrap cover the next day that replicated the USA Today newspaper from the movie. Unlike the October 21, 2015 featured in Back to the Future Part II, there was no rain in California as the state was at the time experiencing a drought. Rain - Back to the Predictions Events *We're Going Back 2015 begins, held across filming locations in Southern California, and the town of Fillmore. *Screenings of Back to the Future Part II or all three movies in theaters. *Pepsi released their standard Pepsi soft-drink in a limited edition Pepsi Perfect bottle, which resembled the bottle from the movie. *Nike revealed real-life power-lacing Nike MAG shoes. Michael J. Fox demonstrated the power laces in a video posted to the Michael J. Fox Foundation for Parkinson's Research YouTube channel. The shoes are limited edition, and will be sold via action in 2016 to benefit the Michael J. Fox Foundation. *Release of the first issue IDW's Back to the Future: Untold Tales and Alternate Timelines comic series. *Release of the ''Back to the Future'' trilogy on Blu-ray and DVD, including a new short movie Doc Brown Saves the World, and Back to the Future: The Animated Series on DVD. *Toyota unveils two new vehicles, which had been promoted via real-life Statler Toyota advertisements, featuring Jimmy Joe Statler, prior to the unveiling. One was a concept Toyota Mirai with gull-wing doors inspired by the DeLorean time machine, which is powered by a hydrogen fuel cell which could be powered by hydrogen converted from waste, inspired by the Mr. Fusion. The other vehicle was a concept 2016 Toyota Tacoma inspired by Marty McFly's Toyota Hilux. One or both vehicles were displayed at locations in New York City, Dallas, Texas and Hollywood, California. *Nintendo released the Nintendo Entertainment System version of Wild Gunman for Wii U via the Virtual Console in Europe. A North American release followed on January 7, 2016. *Google Maps released a new Pegman which was modeled to resemble Doc Brown sitting inside the DeLorean. *Reston, Virginia temporarily changed its name to Hill Valley to celebrate the day, and hosted a red carpet screening of Back to the Future with Christopher Lloyd, Claudia Wells, James Tolkan, and Bob Gale. *Lyft, the peer-to-peer ridesharing app, allowed users in New York City to request "McFly Mode" to get a 20-minute trip in a DeLorean. *The Million McFly March was held in Burbank, California, beginning at the Burger King that was featured in the first movie. Participants were dressed as Marty McFly and other characters from the movie trilogy. *Premiere of the ''Back in Time'' documentary. *The video games Rocket League and LittleBigPlanet 3 released downloadable content related to the Back to the Future trilogy. In addition, Back to the Future: The Game - 30th Anniversary Edition was released a week early, on October 13, to coincide with the date of the Hill Valley Science Exposition in the game. *Esquire Network aired the trilogy all day on Back to the Future Day, plus all weekend long. *A YouTube video of the Doc Brown getting out of the DeLorean was shown, whereupon Doc said not to be discouraged if the future is not like what it was shown in the movie or in 2001 (echoing 2001: A Space Odyessy) and that the future is "what you make of it". *Michael J. Fox, Christopher Lloyd, and Lea Thompson are interviewed about the trilogy on the morning news program, Today. *Michael J. Fox and Christopher Lloyd appear in character as Doc Brown and Marty McFly on Jimmy Kimmel Live. *A YouTube video short film, Back to the 2015 Future was released at Universal CityWalk and on YouTube in November 2015. References See also * Category:Real-world articles Category:Events